


You're Still Here

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not a ship, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: An AU where Natsumi never died





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyuhiko's P.O.V.

Today was just like any other day.

Just another day in class with people who I see as friends.

Most of class was us laughing and talking before Chisa started her lesson. 

But I never thought I'd be pulled out of class on a normal day.

I never thought I would have to be driven to the hospital.

Since when do you go to the hospital on normal days?

Since when does your sister's head get practically split open on normal days?

Mom and dad weren't here yet, and there was no way Peko could come.

It was just me and you in the hospital room on this horrible day.

Your head was all wrapped up and no one had thought to clean the blood off of your cheeks.

I wiped it away myself, no one else was doing their fucking job anyway.

My sister.

My little sister.

Who would do this to someone like you?

Yeah, you picked a lot of fights, but why would someone try to kill you?

Why the hell did no one stop this person?

"I'll find out who did this," I whispered.

You were unconscious, but you weren't dead, thank god. 

My phone rang constantly, and all I wanted to do was smash it into the wall.

Better yet, smash it into the person's skull that hurt you.

My sister.

I calmed myself down and waited for what felt like forever for you to wake up.

And when your eyes fluttered open, I felt my heart stop.

All the times you annoyed me, all the fights that we've had, they didn't matter anymore.

I hated crying, I haven't cried since I was a child, but seeing you wake up made me overwhelmingly happy.

I hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead where you got hit.

All I wanted to do was ask who hurt you.

Who the fuck dared to even lay a finger on you?

But it doesn't matter at this point, because it's not like you're dead.

You're still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: HEY! NATSUMI JUST CAME BACK AS KAEDE!
> 
> *Kaede dies*
> 
> Me: FUCK!


End file.
